Dr Jones
by Vero Vortex
Summary: Arthur tenía que abrir la boca y retar a Alfred a estudiar medicina. Veamos cómo le va a nuestro querido y "muy inteligente" americano.


**_Disclaimer:_** _Hetalia no me pertenece... bla, bla, bla... pero algunas las experiencias aquí relatadas sí :D y también a mis compañeros._

_**Dedicatoria:** A todos mis sufridos compañeros y estudiantes de medicina :D por todo lo que sufrimos, y amamos de esta carrera. _

* * *

**_Dr. Jones_**

_**1: ¿Qué insinúas, Iggy? **_

Para Alfred F. Jones nada era imposible. ¿Partir el mar a la mitad? Sencillo, sólo necesitaba un popote gigante y sorber el agua, sacarla al espacio y devolverla cuando otros la necesitaran. Pero, ¿quién necesitaría agua salada? Si es algo tan feo, como los scones de Arthur. Ok, quizás preferiría beberse toda esa agua salada antes que los scones.

-Te quiero, Iggy.- Dijo esa inocente tarde de martes a las 4:00 pm. La hora del té de Arthur y cuando éste tenía un mayor déficit de atención. Scone, el gato de Arthur se estiró en el sofá al lado del inglés, haciéndose bolita para dormir.- Creo que debí traer a Brownie. Scone lo extraña.

De la nada, la mochila de viaje de Alfred se abrió y Brownie apareció de un salto aplastando al pobre Scone.

-Oh, aquí estás, compañero. Con razón mi mochila pesaba tanto…

-Ese gato es idéntico a su dueño. – soltó Arthur.

-¡Volviste del mundo del té!

-Eres un tonto…

-No, no lo soy…-Alfred desvió la mirada hacia los gatos. Brownie se portaba de forma extraña, mordiendo las orejitas de Scone y luego su cola.- Brownie está raro.

-Está en época de apareamiento.

-Oh, ya veo… ¡ve por crías, Brownie! ¡Sácale al menos tres cachorritos a Scone!

-Oye idiota, es biológicamente imposible que Scone tenga crías. Es macho.

-¡Que no lo es! ¡Yo te embarazaré un día y seguiré hasta que ya no puedas más!

-No es posible…

-¡Sé que sí!

-No necesitas ser médico para saber que es imposible.

De repente, el hámster con traje de hamburguesa que trabaja en la cabeza de Alfred se movió, fue a su ruedita y dio media vuelta antes de agitarse por el gran sobrepeso que tenía. Una luz se prendió (a medias) en el cerebro de Alfred.

-¿Y si estudiara medicina?

-¿Qué?

-Sí… puede que sean muchos años… ¡pero soy inmortal! ¡Y así descubriré cómo hacerte un mini-hero!

-O-oye idiota… escucha… tengo al menos tres buenos motivos por los que no podrías estudiar medicina.

-¡Dime cuáles!

-Uno, eres melindroso. Vomitarás al ver sangre, vomitarás cuando un paciente vomite… ¡vomitarás al ver tu propio vómito!

-¡Si soporté tu comida puedo tolerar cualquier cosa!

-¿Qué dijiste? – Arthur intentó no perder la compostura.- Segundo… Eres egoísta y desorganizado. Si antepones tus juegos al estudio no saldrás ni en cuatro reencarnaciones como inmortal. Eres flojo y… ¿viste cuán gruesos son los libros de medicina?

-Oh vamos, no puede ser tan difícil tener algo de iniciativa.

-Tercero… ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Tienes una única y gigantesca neurona que con suerte sabe dónde está el baño!

-Lo que pasa es que estás celoso. Sabes que ya no te daré atención las 27 horas del día.

-Son 24, Alfred…

-¡Bien!- Alfred sacó la laptop de su mochila, buscando algo por internet.- Escoge, Iggy, A, B o C.

-¿Eh? ¿Para qué?

-¡Tú escoge!

-Eh… B…

-¡Listo! ¡Entraré a Hopkins!

-¿What?

-A era Stanford y C era Harvard. Las mejores para medicina son Hopkins y Stanford. Dr. House estudió en Hopkins.

-Alfred… House no es real…

-¡Mira, me admitieron para dar el examen de conocimientos generales!

-No puede ser…

* * *

El examen se acercaba. Obviamente, Alfred no estudió ni asistió a las clases para rendir el examen. Es más, creía que por cultura general sabría las respuestas.

-Cuatro frutas con L…- dijo leyendo un libro de juegos mientras entraba a Hopkins.- Sencillo… Lima, limón, laranja, látano.

Elevó la mirada y quedó ciego por el exceso de humo.

-¡Un apocalipsis zombie! – Dijo al notar a las personas con grandes ojeras, cansadas y medio vivas caminando hacia el salón para el examen.- ¡Qué bueno que jugué todos los juegos de Resident Evil, Left 4 Dead y Sillent Hill! Además de leer mi manual anti zombies.

-Señor Jones, podría pasar, por favor.- llamó un doctor de cabellos blancos.

Se sentó e intentó comenzar el examen. Usó una moneda para las preguntas de múltiple selección (y las revisó obviamente, con la misma moneda) siguieron ejercicios. Se equivocó en uno y no contestó los otros nueve. Seguía gramática inglesa. Rogó por que no fuese Arthur quien revisara éste último. Terminó con conocimientos básicos de medicina.

-Si el paciente tiene pancreatitis, ¿será que le duele? – leyó. Supo que algo andaba mal con su examen ya que básicamente los otros estudiantes sangraban por los ojos y usaban la misma sangre para escribir sus respuestas. Oh no, él no iba a aceptar semejante trampa… no iba a aceptar que le diesen un examen más sencillo que al resto. Por el bien de su orgullo, haría justicia.

-¡Doctor! – Gritó frente a los otros 200 postulantes de la sala.- ¿Podría cambiarme de examen? ¡Este es muy sencillo! ¡Hasta Homero Simpson podría con él! Qué digo… ¡Hasta Italia del Norte aprobaría con honores! ¿Esto es Hopkins?

Está demás decir que los otros 200 alumnos miraron a Alfred con una mezcla de odio y envidia. Ellos que veían el examen tan difícil y él que lo resolvía como si nada. No cayeron en cuenta de que se trataba de una trampa planeada por Arthur. Uno de los doctores se acercó a él para llevarlo al pasillo a hablar.

-Oh, señor Jones, es que usted es tan inteligente…

-¿Lo soy? Es decir, obviamente lo soy.

-Supimos que entraría a la universidad con el promedio más alto y por eso… sólo quisimos confundir al enemigo.

-¡Enemigo!

-Así que… sea bienvenido a Hopkins.

-¡Soy House!

-Y ahora… le daremos un paseo por las instalaciones de nuestro hospital.

Caminaron por las distintas salas del hospital. Alfred sintiéndose como Bob esponja luego de atrapar cien medusas, seguía al doctor por las distintas salas.

-¡Mi dedo! – gritaba un paciente.

-¡Mi cabeza! – otro.

-¡Mi bolsillo!

-Esto, señor Jones, es el servicio de emergencias del hospital. Aquí llegan pacientes que necesitan una rápida atención y posiblemente cirugías.

-Oh, ya veo.

Caminaron un poco más, pasando por los distintos servicios. Ninguno que llamara la tención de Alfred, ya hasta empezaba a dudar de si realmente Hopkins merecía su genial ser. (No, ni el infierno merece a ese americano… ni el diablo cometió tantos pecados para ser castigado con una eternidad al lado de Alfred.)

Fue cuando Alfred abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, corrió al recinto y se estampó contra un vidrio gigante.

-¿Qué esh eshto? – preguntó con la cara pegada al vidrio.

-Ah señor Jones, esta es la sala de Neonatología. Son los nuevos bebés que llegan al mundo y están siendo atendidos por nosotros.

-¡Bebesh! – dice riéndose y mirando por el vidrio a los recién nacidos. - ¡Quiero uno con Arthur!

De repente, una enfermera salió con uno de los pequeños en brazos, cubierto por una mantita. Alfred se acercó al pequeño. El color de piel y cabello le recordaron a Arthur, pero agradeció que el niño no naciera con semejantes cejas.

-¡Es tan lindo! ¡Quiero levantarlo!

-No puede…- suelta la enfermera. Alfred la miró con una mueca de duda en el rostro.

-Oh vamos, es un lindo bebé.- antes de que ella lo note, el ya ha tomado al bebé y lo acuna entre sus brazos. Esa bolita rosada, llena de vida…- Veamos si eres "él" o "la" bebé.

Entonces lo sabe. Al descorrer la mantita lo nota. No le llama la atención el que sea una niñita, sino la enorme protuberancia que tiene sobre el estómago, como si éste estuviese abierto y dejara salir los intestinos contenidos en algo como una bolsa.

-Debemos llevar a la niña a cirugía.- Dice la enfermera arrancándole a la criatura de los brazos.- Tiene una malformación.

Y así descubre el lado oscuro de la medicina.

Y entonces lo sabe… lo difícil no es tragarse todos esos los libros ni lidiar con vómitos, sangre y demás fluidos corporales. Lo difícil y lo que Arthur no quería que el viese –o más bien sí y lo entendiera- era eso… saber que una persona, incluso un ser indefenso depende de esos conocimientos para seguir vivo.

-¿Señor Jones? – llama el doctor, entendiendo la situación. Es el primer golpe del Creador para ese ser, que a pesar de gozar de su inmortalidad, no es un completo indolente.

-Yo… yo…

-Entendemos si quiere dar pie atrás y no entrar a la carrera.

-¡Yo no dejaré que abran a la bebé! – gritó corriendo hacia quirófano. - ¡Esa bebé debe vivir!

Así fue como Alfred empezó su nueva carrera, primero como una apuesta contra Arthur, y segundo, como una decisión por un amor casi paternal.

* * *

**_Déjame un review o Dr. Jones irá a curar tu resfrío, usando para esto un bisturí y sin anestecia :D  
En el póximo capítulo: _**_Alfred y su primer encuentro cercano con un muerto._


End file.
